1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Confidential information is stored, transmitted, and used by many information processing systems. Therefore, techniques have been developed to provide for the secure handling and storing of confidential information in information processing systems. For example, the contents of a system memory may be protected by access permissions such as read, write, and execute.
Furthermore, techniques have been developed for information processing systems to convert instructions from one instruction type or format to another. For example, one of two processors with different instruction set architectures may be able to run code written for or otherwise emulate the other processor through binary translation or other code conversion techniques.